Mirror, Mirror
by Sharkdiver1980
Summary: When Hermione convinces Harry to let her study the broken mirror shard that he was given by Sirius, she finds a spyglass charm in an old book in the library used for spying on enemies. The problem is, when she makes an impulsive decision to charm her mirror in the Head Girl's room to spy on Draco Malfoy, little does she know that he isn't the real enemy. AU, Tomione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for funsies.**

 **AN: I know. I KNOW. I have no words for this, other than… _your welcome_.**

* * *

"Harry, I have a bad feeling about this…at least let me make sure it's safe." Hermione pleaded.

"Of course it's safe, Sirius never would have sent it to me if it weren't." Harry argued.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "Of course he _wouldn't_ , but you did tell me that that there were _two_ of them? What if the one he was using fell into the wrong hands after he died? Harry, anyone could be using it to spy on you, and we both know what that could mean…" she said in exasperation, hoping he would see sense.

"What do you suggest we do then? I'm not going to get rid of the only link to Sirius I have left." Harry said stubbornly knowing she wasn't going to let it go.

"Just let me hang onto it for a few days. I want to see what sort of an enchantment is on it. If I can figure out how it works, we could use it to our advantage." She suggested, watching as he mulled over her words.

After a few moments, he reluctantly handed her the shard of glass, and she felt herself relax. When Harry had begun telling her that he thought Sirius was still trying to contact him from beyond the veil, she'd begun to worry. Now that she had the mirror shard in her hands, she could try to figure out who it was that had been looking in on them.

She stowed the shard in her bag, and made her way to the library, directly to the section on charms. She pulled a heavy leather bound tome from the shelf, and flipped through the pages.

' _Remembrals, Sneakoscopes, Spyglass…hmmm…'_

She read the paragraph related to spyglass:

 _Spyglass is a generic term that refers to the use of a charmed medium that was used as a means of spying on enemies during the first great war against the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. Many different mediums have been used successfully, such as glass (most often mirrors), water, metal, and even fire. Prior to the first great war, the charm_ _Vigilate in altero_ _was used by seers as a means of Scrying, however, it was later adapted for use at war time as a means of spying on a specifically targeted enemy with the charm_ Vigilate in hostem _,_ _though it is cautioned that the intended target is made clear._

Hermione straightened in her seat. Biting her lip, she checked out the large book, and made her way back to her room in the Head Girl's quarters. Once in the privacy of her room, she shrugged her bag off of her shoulder, and set the large book down on her desk, once again pulling the mirror shard from her bag. She ran her wand over it, but to her frustration, whatever charm had been placed on it was very well hidden. As she looked up, her eyes fell on her large floor length mirror.

 _Dare she try it?_

She cast a quick tempus charm and confirmed dinner had just begun in the Great Hall. She crept out of her room into the Head's common room, and made her way over to the Head Boy's room that currently belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. If she were going to attempt this, she wanted to make sure he would never find out. She knocked nervously on his door, bracing herself for a barrage of insults that was sure to follow, but thankfully, the door never opened; he had likely gone to dinner. _Perfect_.

She quickly moved back into her room, and snuck another look at the large leather bound book on her desk and faced her mirror. There were two charms, listed in the book, and she thought about which one she should try. One of them seemed to be more of a general spying charm, where the other was specifically meant for enemies. Obviously, if she were going to spy, she supposed it should be on an enemy. According to Harry and Ron, Draco could definitely be counted among her enemies. She looked back at the book's passage, and tried to recall her reading on Latin translations. Finally settled on the phrasing she felt would be most appropriate; watch the mind of the enemy. she said the amended incantation with an added flick of her wand, keeping Draco Malfoy firmly in her thoughts.

" _V_ _igilate_ _anima in_ _hoste_ _s"_

The mirror shimmered, and as she had suspected, a room that was a duplicate of her bedroom was reflected back to her, with only a minor change; rather than the burgundy and gold curtains that adorned her bed, a deep green and silver adorned the one in the mirror. With a nervous chuckle at her obvious success, she now needed to make certain that the other side of the mirror wouldn't allow Draco to see into her room as well.

She snuck back over to the Head Boy's room, easily taking down his wards, and slipped inside. Draco's room was exactly what she would expect of a wealthy Slytherin. She made her way over to the mirror, and breathed a sigh of relief to see that his own Green and Silver bed was reflected back at her from this side of the wall. Not wanting to spend any more time in his room then necessary, she hastily exited his room, putting his wards back in place before heading down to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.

oOo0oOo

"You _what_?" Harry asked choking on his pumpkin juice as she explained what she had done.

"I charmed my bedroom mirror so that I could spy on Malfoy. If he's up to something we'll know." She said giving Harry a small mischievous smirk.

Ron blushed, "Hermione, what if he's…um…he's…" Ron stammered, not knowing how to say exactly what it was he was thinking.

"If he's _what_ , Ronald?" Hermione said in annoyance.

Ron blushed an even deeper shade of red and just made a jerking motion with his hand.

Hermione gaped at him.

She hadn't thought about that.

"Well, let's hope he has at least a small measure of self-control." Hermione said blushing to the roots of her hair. The last thing she wanted to see was Malfoy having a wank.

After dinner, she returned to her room, exhausted from a long day, her only thoughts were of slipping into a hot bath in her private bathroom. That was one of the perks of being Head Girl; she no longer had to go to the fifth floor to take a bath in peace, now she could do so right in her own quarters.

As soon as the door closed behind her and her wards slid into place, she pulled off her top and shimmied out of her jeans and padded across her room in only her black lacy bra and knickers as she opened her armoire and bent over to collect her bath things.

oOo0oOo

It had been a long and for the most part, tedious day, and Tom Riddle was beyond exhausted. After dealing with a full day of classes, and having to sort out an incident in the Potion's classroom , all he wanted to do was to return to the peace and quiet of his room to read. Normally, he'd go to the library, but after the day he'd had, he didn't want to be disturbed by some wayward first year looking for the loo.

He walked into his room, setting his bag neatly on a chair, and waved his hand as his wards slid into place. He shrugged off his blazer and hung it up, and began loosening his green and silver Slytherin tie as he made his way across his room towards his bed when something in his peripheral vision caught his eye and made him do a double take.

He looked over at his mirror, and there, on the opposite side of the mirror, was an unfamiliar witch practically nude bending over in front of him rifling through one of the drawers in her armoire.

 _Was this some kind of joke?_

He examined the room she was in, and it was clearly the Head Girl's room, as it mirrored his own, however, that was certainly _not_ Augusta Longbottom. In fact, he's never seen underthings that looked like _that_. He felt his cock twitch involuntarily at the delectable image she presented, and he stood transfixed, his hand still on his tie as he watched her straighten up and disappear into the door he knew must lead to the bath.

He mentally slapped himself for his baser reaction to her nudity, and a million questions flooded his mind.

Who was she? How was he able to see her? Could she see him? Had she charmed the mirror? If so, for what purpose?

Based on the fact that she had seemed completely oblivious to him watching her, he had to assume she didn't know it was charmed, and that it was only him that could see her. His eyes swept over her room trying to glean as much information about her as he could. Clearly, she was a Gryffindor, and as he surmised, she was the Head Girl, which meant that she had to be from another time. Judging from the lack of modesty of her underthings, he suspected she had to be from the future.

 _How was this possible?_

He saw the door to the loo opening, and he stepped back out of the way, just in case the mirror did work both ways. The thought of his privacy being breached bothered him, but since she hadn't even so much as glanced in his direction, he thought it unlikely. All the same, he watched with renewed interest as she stepped out of the loo, with a white towel wrapped around her body, and her long, wet, curly hair left down to dry. He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched her move gracefully over to her desk chair, lifting a leg onto it to apply lotion. Once again, Tom's cock twitched involuntarily and he felt himself growing hard at the sight of the barely dressed witch massaging her long shapely legs. His hand drifted down to the front of his pants, and he adjusted himself, suppressing a shudder as his hand moved over his hard length. He closed his eyes and attempted to shove back the lust that was fogging his brain in favor of his usual self-control, but he let out a small sound of frustration when he opened his eyes to see that she had now cast aside the towel and was standing completely nude with her back to him, bending over slightly to step into a pair of what looked to be black extremely short shorts that only covered half of her delectable behind. Next she pulled on a white tank top that was so thin, that when she turned in his direction, he could easily make out the dusky color of her nipples beneath it.

His Adams Apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed thickly.

He had no idea who this witch was, but one thing was certain…she would have a starring role in his dreams that night.

oOo0oOo

He leaned up in his bed when he felt the breech in his wards, and propped himself up on his elbows, the green satin sheet slipping down to his waist.

The girl from the mirror had stepped through the glass into his room, and was looking around in confusion. When her eyes fell on him, she looked down quickly at her lack of dress, and blushed, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, allowing his eyes to roam over her form unapologetically.

She frowned and glanced back towards his mirror, and then back to him as she answered, "I'm not sure…the last thing I remember is going to bed."

"Come here." He commanded, watching as she hesitantly took a few steps towards his bed.

Her eyes drifted over his toned chest and even further south before she could stop herself, biting her lip shyly, as they fell on the obvious bulge just under the sheets.

He smirked at her knowingly.

"See something you like?" he asked her, watching the blush creep over her skin.

She shut her eyes momentarily, and quickly changed the subject, "Who are you, exactly?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot at the edge of his bed.

"I'm Tom." He answered, "And you, my little temptress?" he asked lifting a dark eyebrow at her in challenge.

"Hermione. Is this really happening?" She asked as she reached out her hand to grasp the wooden post of his bed to steady herself.

He smirked again, when he noticed her eyes dart to his obvious erection once again, and he answered, "Just a dream, I suspect."

She nodded, and bit her lip again as her eyes moved over him appreciatively. He knew he was attractive, and delighted in the way she was now shamelessly ogling him.

"Well, if this is a dream, we can do whatever we want…right?" she asked her wide brown eyes looking back up into his handsome face for confirmation.

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes moved down to her chest. She was still wearing the thin white tank top he had seen her put on before she went to bed, her nipples still almost visible to him through the thin fabric.

"Have you ever been properly fucked, Hermione?" he asked bluntly, enjoying the way she blushed profusely at his words.

 _Oh. So it was one of those dreams…_

"I um…" she stammered, her stomach fluttering at her nervousness. Not only was Tom the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, he was currently sporting a rather impressive erection judging from the bulge just beneath the sheets, and was implying that he'd very much like to sleep with her.

"It's not a difficult question. Do you want to fuck, or not?" he asked leaning casually against the headboard of his bed and running a hand tantalizingly over his cock that was hidden beneath the satin sheets.

Hermione swallowed thickly and felt a rush of wetness between her thighs at his bold question. It wasn't as if she'd never had sex before, and she certainly wasn't so much of a prude that she couldn't enjoy the occasional sex dream, but something in the way Tom was looking at her, made her stomach flip and her pulse race. Something about this dream felt _real_.

"Yes." She finally admitted

"Then come here." He said, indicating that she should straddle him.

She blushed again and climbed up onto his bed, crawling towards him on all fours like a cat until she reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she settled in his lap. She made a small noise in her throat that almost sounded like a purr when she felt his cock brush against her knickers which were already drenched by her arousal. His hands slipped around her waist, coming to rest on her ass, as he pulled her flush against him with a soft hiss.

"Kiss me." He commanded, enjoying how obedient she was to his commands. She leaned in, hesitantly at first, and brushed her lips against his, and he moved in swiftly to capture her lips in a demanding kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth as he rolled his hips up into hers, delighting in her surprised gasp. He felt her hands move over his chest, and she sighed appreciatively into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and used his hands to guide her hips in a steady rhythm against his. He broke the kiss then to pull her tank top off, exposing her small breasts to him as he leaned forward to suck each one into his mouth as her hands tangled in his dark hair. He smiled predatorily against her breasts at her moan of pleasure, and his hands moved back down to her strange black knickers as he mumbled against her chest, "These have to go."

She smirked and snapped her fingers, vanishing not only her knickers, but the sheet that had separated them. With a growl, he flipped them over so that she was pinned beneath him, and she squeaked in surprise when he hooked her legs under his arms and moved them up to his shoulders allowing him perfect access to her throbbing center. She felt the head of his cock rub against her slick folds before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself within her. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, but the pain was forgotten when she felt him hit a spot inside of her that sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

"Fuck, you're tight" he mumbled, biting his lip to keep from coming too quickly.

She couldn't manage to speak, except for the low moan that left her lips as he began to move inside of her, once again hitting that spot over and over again that made her feel like she was about to fall off a cliff. He gradually picked up his pace, and he knew she was close when she started whimpering between moans

 _Oh god…don't you dare fucking stop…I'm so close…_

Not one to miss an opportunity, he slipped his hand down between them and began to rub her clit with his thumb while he fucked her, enjoying the way her whole body tensed against him, squeezing his cock deliciously as she came hard around him. The sensation sent him over the edge as well, and he came so hard inside of her, that he blacked out.

oOo0oOo

He woke up feeling more satiated than he had in a very long time, and then scowled down at his crotch at he lifted the green satin sheets of his bed. What in the _bloody hell_ was happening to him? He hadn't had _that_ particular problem since he went through puberty as a first year. He grabbed his wand off his bedside table with disgust, banishing the sticky evidence of his release before he swung his legs over the bed and he froze. There, on his bedroom floor was a white girl's tank top. He pulled on his boxers, and snatched up the fabric from the floor to examine it, and to his surprise, it even _smelled_ like her. To his annoyance, his cock stirred at the memory of how he'd thoroughly fucked her the night before. His eyes once again flicked to the mirror, and he was surprised to see that he could still see her; it hadn't been his imagination after all. She was currently still asleep in her bed, though she appeared to be restless. He watched in amusement as her hand slithered beneath the sheets, and she began to pleasure herself. He cursed her sheets silently for daring to impede his view, but he was rewarded a moment later when her back arched off the bed giving him a perfect view of the breasts he recalled with perfect clarity from the night before.

Despite his enjoyment of her wanton display, he wanted answers; he dressed quickly, and headed to the library. There had to be something there that would clue him in on what was going on.

oOo0oOo

Hermione woke panting with a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin, and her hand in her crotch. She had just had the most vivid sex dream she had _ever_ had. In her dream, she had stepped through the mirror and allowed herself to be ravished by a handsome dark haired stranger. She sat up, and as the sheet slipped down, she was perplexed to notice that she was not wearing a shirt…in fact, she was completely naked. Hadn't she put on a tank top and knickers before going to bed? She glanced at the mirror and caught movement out of the corner of her eye, but before she could register it, it was gone. The room looked exactly as it had in her dream, but then she remembered something that made her heart skid to a stop; Draco's room hadn't been that sparsely decorated…

The room clearly belonged to the Head Boy, that much she was certain, and he was most definitely a Slytherin based on his color scheme, but if not Draco, then _who_? Could her enchantment on the mirror have somehow transcended time? If it did, then maybe he had been able to see her too, just as Sirius' mirror had worked with Harry's. Her stomach dropped, and she felt ill…Had that not actually been a dream at all? If so… _who did she just fuck_?

Tom. He said his name was Tom.

Hermione dressed faster than she had ever dressed in her life and practically sprinted to the library. As she found an empty table, she grabbed a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ , and flipped quickly to the section that listed every Head Boy and Girl up to her and Draco. Her heart pounded in her chest as alarm bells began going off in the back of her mind; something that was telling her it was very important, as her index finger moved down the list.

 _Fuck. Please not him…anyone but him…_

There was only one "Tom" listed as Head Boy, and that was Tom Riddle, 1944.

 _No…no…no…sweet baby jesus, no…_

She walked numbly over to the shelf that held every single yearbook from Hogwarts graduating classes, and with shaking fingers, she plucked the 1944 year book from the shelf and flipped through the pages until her gaze landed on the now familiar face of Tom Riddle.

She had just fucked Voldemort.

That wasn't even the worst part though; the worst part was that she _liked_ it.

"Hermione?" she startled at the sound of her name and snapped the book shut and looked up at Harry with a guilty wide-eyed expression.

"Are you alright? You look pale…" He said reaching out his hand to steady her.

 _I just found out I fucked the Dark Lord, of course I'm not alright, you bloody moron!_

Rather than voicing her panicked thoughts, she only looked at him and blinked, saying a quick, "I'm fine!"

"You don't look so good, maybe you should go lie down…" he was saying as she shook her headin protest, there was no way she was going back to her room if it was _him_ her mirror had connected to.

"Maybe some fresh air…" she conceded and followed him outside.

As they reached the black lake, a million questions were swirling around her mind; why had she _dreamt_ of him? How was she able to move through the mirror? Did he know who she was?

She was starting to feel ill, and she forced herself to take a few deep breaths through her nose and exhale calmly through her mouth.

"Hermione, Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked in concern. She looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, or vomit, or both.

"No, I don't want to go to the bloody hospital wing, I want to sit _right here_ , and forget that the last 24 hours ever happened, _thankyouverymuch_." She snapped.

Harry flinched at her abrupt tone, and realized something must've happened to make her this upset. He remembered her telling him that she had charmed her bedroom mirror to spy on Malfoy, and he had to bite back a smirk when he recalled Ron's words.

"You um…you didn't catch Malfoy _wanking_ , did you?" he asked chuckling.

She glared at him, "Worse." She said, not about to elaborate.

He raised his eyebrows wondering what could possibly be worse than the image of Malfoy stroking his ferret, but judging from the look on her face, he wasn't willing to get hexed to find out.

"Is there any way to undo the charm then?" he asked trying to be helpful.

She sighed, "I'm not sure. I'd have to do more research." She said as she picked up a pebble and tossed it into the lake.

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's you." He said as he moved to stand and give her some clearly needed space.

oOo0oOo

Tom sat back from the book he'd been reading with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The only instance he could find on charmed mirrors was listed under "spyglass". In the text he had been reading, there were two similar charms mentioned that could be used, one of them a more broad charm that was used to spy on anyone, and another that could be used specifically for enemies. He knew he had never seen her before, and she was likely from the future so she couldn't be his enemy, _unless_ …were they enemies in the future? If so, why would she want to spy on him while he was a student? It made no sense. Also, he still hadn't found any information on how she had been able to come through the mirror. After finding her tank top on his bedroom floor, he was certain that it hadn't been a dream, and that he had _actually_ fucked her. His paranoid side immediately grew concerned, while his Slytherin side rushed to find a way that he might use it to his advantage. Given what he could remember, she had thoroughly enjoyed his touch.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration because he was no closer to answering some of his questions, he decided to return to his room to see if there was anything more he could discover. Maybe she would have left something out that would clue him in to _when_ she was from.

He scowled when he entered his room to find that there was now something dark covering the mirror from her side of the room. His pride bristled thinking that she could so easily brush him off after they had slept together. Wasn't practically every girl in the school dying to get him into bed? Who did this chit think she was? He stared at the drape covered mirror and tried every spell he could think of to move it.

 _Accio Drape…_

 _Wingardium Leviosa…_

 _Incendio…_

He huffed in annoyance and sat down on the edge of his bed to think when none of them worked. Certainly, she had seemed intelligent; even if she had cast the enchantment on the mirror herself, she must have figured out by now that their tryst wasn't exactly a dream, which would explain the drape.

 _Bollocks._

He hated being at a disadvantage, and right now, that's exactly where he was. He ran his hand over his face and then smirked as an idea began to form in his mind. If she had come through the mirror last night, perhaps she would come to him again tonight. If she did, he wasn't going to let her go until she answered every single one of his questions.

* * *

 **AN: I know. I totally know, you guys. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **The charm Hermione used on the mirror,** _ **V**_ _ **igilate in hostem**_ **actually translates to "Watch the enemy" in Latin. It's obviously not a real spell, I just like making shit up. In any case, this seemed like a fun idea. I do recall reading one other Tomione fanfic a while back with a charmed mirror, but this will have a** _ **completely**_ **different storyline and plot, since I am not into taking others ideas and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for funsies.**

 **AN: Part 2! Thank you all for the favorites and the reviews! I love you guys!**

* * *

After spending over an hour outside by the Black lake, repeating the words ' _I fucked Voldemort',_ over in over in her head in an effort to wrap her brain around it, she finally made her way back to the castle and headed straight for the library. She was in no way ready to head back to her room if there was any chance that he could be watching her through the mirror. She found an empty table near the back of the library, and resigned herself to spending the afternoon researching her problem.

Four hours later, she was no closer to finding a way to break the enchantment, and she still had no explanation for how she had gone through the mirror the night before. Frustrated, she headed back to her room, and the first thing she did was cover the mirror with a velvet drape. She was not about to turn a blind eye to Tom Riddle being a…well… _peeping Tom_. She snickered at the thought, and then decided that the only thing that would help her right now was a hot bath.

She stepped into the bathroom and used wandless magic to open the taps, and took a deep breath as warm lilac scented water began to fill the over-sized tub. She leaned on the vanity, and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

 _Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, Muggleborn friend to Harry Potter, and I just fucked Voldemort._

She banged her head against the mirror and groaned. How was this her life? Harry and Ron would never speak to her again if they found out. She screamed in frustration, and pulled her shirt off, and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down over her hips. When she stood, something about her reflection caught her attention.

"What the Bloody hell?" she muttered, peering down at her exposed hip. There, on her hipbone, was what looked like a golden tattoo. As she looked closer at it, she gasped. It looked like the Dark Mark, only instead of a skull, it was a lion's head with a snake coming out of its mouth, forming an infinity symbol. Her hand moved to it instinctually, as if to make sure she wasn't imaging things, and as her fingers brushed over it, she heard a loud splash behind her and yelped in surprise as she quickly turned around.

Sprawled in her tub, was a soaking wet, and _very pissed off_ Tom Riddle.

"What _the fuck_ was that?" he said in a dangerously calm voice, moving to pull himself from her bathtub, and frowning at his soaked clothes.

In her shocked state, she showed no concern over her lack of clothing, because at the moment, anger was much higher on her priority list.

"How the bloody hell should I know, you…you… _pervert_!" she shouted, not willing to back down.

"Pervert? _Me_? That's rich, considering it was clearly _you_ that did this." He spat accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Even in soaking wet clothes, he still managed to look imposing.

"Well, you're the one who took advantage of me last night!" she accused stabbing her index finger into his chest.

He smirked, "Oh, that's right, because" and he raised his voice an octave in a poor imitation of hers as he continued, " _Oh God, Don't you dare fucking stop,_ translates to No, _clearly_."

She gaped at him putting her hands on her hips and took a step towards him, "I thought it was a random sex dream! How was I supposed to know I'd end up in the past fucking _Lord Voldemort_!" she shrieked.

His eyes widened and he froze.

She realized belatedly, what she had said, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Shit." She mumbled beneath her hand.

He took a step towards her, and she backed up slowly until her backside hit the counter.

"How do you know that name?" he asked leaning in close to her, his nose skimming her cheek, and she felt her pulse racing as his hard body held her in place.

"I uh…I read it somewhere." She lied and flicked her gaze to his chest.

His hand shot out and grabbed her chin, "Liar."

He forced her to meet his eyes and he whispered, "Legillimens!" as he dove into her mind

He watched as memories of a bushy haired girl, a be-speckled boy, and his red-headed side kick said the name in hushed tones, of a battle with masked wizards in a room full of glowing spheres, of a reptilian looking wizard with glowing red eyes; he pulled out of her mind violently, and she collapsed against him, panting into his neck from the invasion. His hand unintentionally fell to her waist, and the feeling of her body molded against his made his cock twitch.

She blinked up at him in surprise when she felt his arousal, and blushed, aware that her body was pressed against his, and that she was practically naked.

The corner of his lips curved up into a smirk, "I believe you were about to take a bath."

She stared at him incredulously, "If you think for one moment that I'm going to-"

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, "You'll do everything I say, because if you don't, I'll just Imperius you. Now, would you like to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" he said brushing a curl behind her ear in a mockery of a tender gesture.

"Fuck you." She hissed defiantly.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh, you've already done that, my dear, though I must say, I rather enjoyed it. Now, _strip_."

She turned away from him angrily, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor, and then shooting him a glare as she bent over slightly allowing her knickers to fall to the floor.

"Turn around." He ordered, enjoying watching her squirm.

She took a deep breath through her nose, reminding herself that unfortunately, there wasn't anything he hadn't already seen, and she turned to face him.

His eyes swept over her form appreciatively until his eyes fell on the small golden mark on her hip bone and he frowned.

"What is that? That wasn't there last night." he asked pointing to it, and she looked down perplexed at her new tattoo.

"How the hell should I know? I only noticed it right before you landed in my bathtub." She said sarcastically, and he shot her a warning glare.

"Strange that it only showed up after last night." He said pulling his yew wand from his pocket and ignoring how she stiffened as he ran it over her skin. The mark shimmered in a way that he recognized. He had been doing research on magical tattoos as a means of summoning his followers, and it looked as if this marking worked in precisely the same way, which meant…

He looked up at her in surprise and without a word, he slammed his wand down on the vanity and ripped open his shirt.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the buttons of his oxford shirt scatter across her bathroom floor, and had to mentally slap herself from the pulse of desire that ran through her at seeing his exposed chest and the tantalizing trail of dark hair that ran down into the waistband of his trousers until she noticed that he had the same magical tattoo that she did, though his was just above his left pectoral muscle on his chest.

"Try touching it." Hermione said, her desire for knowledge overcoming her common sense.

As soon as his fingers touched his mark, she felt a shock of pleasure run through her, and strong need to touch him. A soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she looked at him horrified.

He smirked at her reaction, and before he could say anything, she reached down and stroked her mark with a defiant glare. His cock immediately responded, and a shudder of pleasure rippled through him as he hissed.

" _fuck_."

Before she could say anything, he lifted her onto the vanity and his lips crashed into hers, kissing her hard until she bit down on his lip. He pulled back long enough to glare at her, as his hand closed over her hip, touching her mark, and she cried out in pleasure from the sensation, her hands tangling in his hair as she pulled him back in for another kiss. His hands moved to the button of his pants, undoing them quickly as she writhed against him, and he almost came when her hand trailed down over his chest and brushed his mark. He grasped her hips roughly, and with a quick thrust, buried himself inside her. Her little mewling cries shot straight down to his cock as he mercilessly fucked her on her bathroom counter. He could tell that she was close, so he leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "Come for me, Princess" as his thumb circled her clit.

A moment later, she was clutching his shoulders for dear life as she came hard, shuddering against him as he fucked her through her orgasm. With a few final thrusts, he came hard inside of her, panting heavily against her neck.

As the fog of lust lifted, and her awareness slowly came back to her, she felt shame wash over her.

She fucked Lord Voldemort. _Again_.

"Well, that was _interesting_." He said as he pulled back from her, noticing that she was looking anywhere but at him.

"That's one word for it, I suppose." She said shortly, and he gave her an annoyed glare

"Don't act like you didn't want it just as badly as I did." He shot back.

She blushed, realizing that he was right. No matter if he was the darkest wizard of his time, or would grow to be, he hadn't done this… _she_ did.

She sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry." She said as she rubbed her temples and he looked at her in surprise.

"There, was that so hard?" he said with a smirk and she held up her hand to silence him, "Don't push it, _Voldemort_."

He snorted, and handed her a towel off the shelf so that she could cover herself. He had to give her credit, she was feisty.

"Now on to the next issue of concern; how do I get back?" He asked raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

 **AN: *Snort* I can't help it. I can already feel it in my bones you guys, this story is going to be so much fun to write...LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for funsies.**

 **AN: Part 3! OMG you guys, over twenty reviews already after only 2 chapters! Thank you so much! Please review this chapter too! xo**

* * *

She led him into her bedroom, clutching the towel around herself. He had pulled his pants back up, but was still shirtless as he followed along behind her. His eyes swept over her Gryffindor décor and he scoffed.

She shot him a glare as if to say, ' _you're one to talk, snake-boy'_ , and moved over to her mirror, pulling off the velvet drape she had used to cover it.

"So it doesn't just work one way then." He said with a scowl as his eyes flicked from the image of his quarters in the mirror and then back to her.

"Thank you Captain obvious, I hadn't noticed." She sniffed and folded her arms across her chest.

He gave her a warning glare at her tone, "Would you mind telling me exactly, what charm you used?" he asked twirling his yew wand between his fingers menacingly.

She swallowed at the reminder of what he could do with that wand, and walked over to the leather bound book still sitting open on her desk.

"There. It was this one." She said pointing at the section on spyglass.

His brow furrowed, "That doesn't make any sense. I've never heard of Spyglass working this way." He muttered.

She bit her lips remembering that she had actually amended the spell at the books suggestion, "Well, you see, I didn't say it exactly like that…" she trailed off.

He looked back up at her sharply, pointing his wand at her, "Enlighten me then, _Hermione_ , what was it precisely that you _did_ say?"

She swallowed nervously glancing down at his wand, "I um…I just made it a bit more specific, since the text warned that it was important to specify the intended target. You see, I meant for it to connect to Malfoy's room but-"

"Malfoy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. He's the current head boy." She answered.

"Must be a relative of Abraxas then." Tom said thoughtfully.

"Grandson, actually." Hermione said dismissively and Tom's eyes widened in shock.

"What year is it?" he asked suddenly.

"1997." She said biting back a smirk as his surprised expression.

He quickly did the math in his head, realizing that technically in her time, he should be about seventy years old while she was only eighteen.

"Merlin, I practically fucked a baby." He muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and Hermione mumbled under her breath sarcastically, " _That's not the only thing you do to a baby_."

"What was that?" he said looking at her accusingly

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly.

He glared at her for an extra minute before he continued, "So when you attempted to cast this charm, how _exactly_ did you amend it?" he asked.

She blew out a breath, and picked up her notebook, "I used a Latin Translation for wanting to know the mind of the enemy, so the incantation I used was, _V_ _igilate_ _anima in_ _hoste_ _s"_

"Let me see that." He said holding out his hand for her notebook.

He snorted when he read her notes, "I hope you're better at curse-breaking than you are at Latin." He said as he tossed the notebook back at her.

She furrowed her brows in confusion as she stared at her notes looking at where she could have made a mistake, "What? Why?"

"You improperly translated the word mind or 'animo' to soul 'anima'. To my knowledge, the only way this could have happened," and he pointed to his magical tattoo, "is because you somehow created a hybrid charm that called on the mirror to show you your soulmate who also _just happens_ to be your enemy." He said with a smirk at her horrified expression.

"No. No, no, no…that can't be right…" she said as she begun pacing the floor.

He moved over to her bed, and stretched out on it with a smug look on his face.

"How can you be so calm about this? Get off my bed!" she shrieked as she sat at her desk chair putting her head between her knees and taking deep breaths to avoid a panic attack.

"Well, I see no reason to concern myself with the fact that one of my future enemies has decided to _willingly_ bind herself to me…" he said in amusement as he folded his hands behind his head.

It was the way he said _willingly_ that gave her pause.

"What are you talking about?" she said standing and striding over to the bed to glare down at him.

"When we fucked last night, _very enthusiastically, I might add_ ," he said with a smirk, "it created the soulmate bond. The tattoos, are quite permanent, I'm afraid." He said brushing his fingers over his tattoo for added effect, and smirking as she shuddered in response.

"Will you _please_ stop doing that?" she said through gritted teeth and he only continued to smirk at her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Hermione? Are you in there? It's Ginny." A female voice called from just outside the door.

She squeaked and shoved him off the bed, and he hit the floor with a grunt of pain.

"Hermione? What's going on in there, are you alright? Open the door!" Ginny called.

She leaned over the partially hidden side of the bed next to the wall and gave him a pleading look, holding her fingers to her lips as he glared at her. When she was sure he would cooperate, she held the towel in place around herself and opened the door.

"Oh! Sorry…I didn't realize you were in the bath…Is everything alright? I thought I heard a bang." Ginny said attempting to look over Hermione's shoulder into her room.

"Nope, I'm fine, just… _shaving_." Hermione answered.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at that, but continued, "Well, Harry asked me to check on you, he said that you seemed really upset this morning, and he was worried about you." Ginny explained.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine now. Just had a bad dream is all."

A scoff came from somewhere inside her room, and Hermione coughed loudly to cover it.

Ginny still looked suspicious, but she reluctantly told her she'd see her at dinner, and left. She closed the door letting out a relived breath and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor.

"You are a terrible liar." He chuckled as he crawled back onto her bed.

"Well, good. Lying isn't a skill one should be _proud_ of." She spat.

He stood from her bed and held out a hand to help her up from the floor, and she stared at it a moment before she grudgingly accepted his help. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, and strode over to the mirror. He held out his hand to touch the glass, and was surprised that his hand moved right through it, as if it were made of water. He pulled his hand back through and turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Try putting your hand through." He ordered.

She stepped up beside him, and grimaced when her hand was met with solid glass.

"Maybe it'll only let me through because I belong there and you don't." he said thoughtfully brushing his thumb over his bottom lip.

"What about last night?" she questioned.

"That probably had more to do with the soulmate charm. Once it was revealed to you that I was your soulmate, you would have felt compelled to come to me to complete the binding." He explained.

The corner of her lips twitched into a smirk, "How is it that you know so much about soulmates?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I read." He answered as he summoned his shirt from her bathroom and cast a wandless _reparo_ on it.

"About Soulmates?" she challenged biting back a smirk.

"About ritual binding." He answered and chuckled when her smirk turned into a scowl.

"How typical." She muttered.

"Before I leave, we need to get a few things straight; First, I don't think I need to explain why it is important that you refrain from touching your mark during the school day. You wouldn't want me to suddenly appear in front of your friends, now would you?" he said and he smirked when she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Secondly, well, _just don't touch it_." He said as he started stepping though the mirror.

"Wait! What about you?" she cried indignantly.

He smirked, "Oh, I'll be in touch, _Hermione_." He said before he disappeared through the mirror.

She was so angry at his abrupt departure that she flipped him off, shoving her finger against the glass for extra emphasis. She saw him laughing as he strode away before the mirror darkened at the snap of his fingers.

 _Prick._

Soulmates. Tom Riddle, _Voldemort,_ was her soulmate.

 _Fuck._

She wracked her brain, wondering who she could have pissed off so supremely in life, that she would be cursed with Tom Riddle. Resigning herself to her unfortunate situation for the time being, she got dressed, and headed down to dinner.

oOo0oOo

"Feeling better, Hermione?" Harry asked peering at her closely as she picked at her food.

"What?" she answered distractedly.

"I asked if you were feeling better; Ginny said that you told her that the reason you were so out of it this morning was because you'd had a nightmare. It must've been pretty bad if it's shaken you up this much." Harry said as his eyes flicked back and forth between her and Ron.

 _You have no idea_ she muttered before taking a sip of tea. Taking a deep breath, she realized that she had to get herself together, otherwise they would become more suspicious than they already were.

"I'm fine, truly. Between having a pretty awful dream, and getting virtually no sleep, it just…put me off balance. I'll be fine after I've had a proper night's rest, I'm sure." She said forcing a small smile for added effect.

Harry nodded, and she excused herself as she left the Great Hall and headed back to her room to think. Thankfully, the mirror was still dark, and she collapsed on her bed with an exaggerated sigh. Just as her eyes were starting to grow heavy, she felt a burning pain flare in her hip where her tattoo was, consuming her until she felt her surroundings drop away.

She landed in a crouched position on the floor of the prefects bathroom, judging from the large stained glass window depicting a mermaid, her hands taking in the rough flagstones beneath her palms as the pain continued to flare against her hip. A soft moan caught her attention, and her head whipped around to see to see that Tom had some girl pressed up against the wall with her head thrown back in pleasure, her leg wrapped around his hip

A hot bubble of rage welled up inside her and she stood angrily, whipping out her wand and casting a _reducto_ mere inches from the girl's head.

The girl screeched, and attempted to hide behind Tom who spun around quickly to face Hermione his wand drawn.

She balked at the relief she suddenly felt when she saw that his pants were still fastened. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

Hermione saw the girl's hand curl possessively around Tom's bicep, and before she knew what she was doing, she snarled and cast a stinging hex on her hand and wandlessly shoved her back away from Tom.

She turned towards him then when she heard his snort of amusement at the scene in front of him, not bothering to look back at the blond twit who at least had the good sense to run out the door.

"Well, isn't this an _interesting_ development. You're not _jealous_ , are you, Hermione?" He chuckled knowingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed, "Jealous? More like supremely _pissed off_ …" she shouted pulling down the section of her jeans that covered her hip to show him the angry reddened and blistered skin over her mark, "Apparently, allowing _someone else_ to touch you sets my skin on fire, _and not in a good way_ " she snarled

His eyebrows rose at the new information. Well, that would certainly complicate things.

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it." He said stiffly crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione smirked as a rather devious thought struck her; "Maybe, but I'm willing to bet it works both ways… _maybe_ " and she paused dramatically, "I'll go find out."

Just as she turned away from him he grasped her arm and pulled her back roughly against his chest, and brushed his lips against her ear.

"If you allow anyone to touch you, _I'll kill them_."

The shiver that ran down her spine should have been from fear, but judging from the state of her now drenched knickers, it was something else entirely. She raised her arm and allowed her fingers to thread through the hair at the nape of his neck, as she pressed her backside against him. She could already feel his arousal nestled against her bum, and she let out a soft moan as he tilted her chin upwards and captured her lips with his. One of his arms snaked around her, as he slid his hand over her breast, giving it a small squeeze before gliding down her stomach to find the button of her jeans. When his hand landed on her mark, she gasped as a cool tingling pleasure shot straight to her clit.

"Oh God…" she moaned, writhing under his hand

He seemed to know exactly what she needed as his hand continued south, slipping into her knickers, one of his long slender fingers tracing along her slit as she bucked her hips in response.

"I hate you" she breathed as his fingers slid into her, causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"I know" he whispered against her cheek just before he captured her mouth again in a searing kiss.

Hermione had never come so hard in her life. If it weren't for his arm holding her upright against him, she'd have been a boneless heap on the bathroom floor. It perplexed her then, as awareness returned to her, that she realized he was holding her tightly against him, and leaving light kisses on her neck.

"I'm tired…" she whispered, not wanting to think about what any of it meant.

She felt him nod, and before she knew what was happening, he swept her up in his arms and carried her to his quarters.

* * *

 **AN: Ahhh! I love feisty cock-blocking Hermione. She's my hero.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for funsies.

AN: I want to thank you all for your patience as 2017 has been rife with sickness, both for myself and my twins…we're all feeling better now (fingers crossed it stays that way!) so I wanted to get Chapter 4 out there for you all…I have 7 WIP fics, and I am trying to alternate through the updates, so bear with me! I know many of you are reading my other fics too, so I don't expect that will be a problem ;)

 **oOo0oOo**

Hermione woke with a start, and two things became instantly clear; first, that she was not in her own bed, judging by the green satin sheet that was currently draped over her hip, and second, that she was _naked_.

She looked over to the other side of the bed and blew out a relieved breath to see that it was empty. Her relief however, was short lived, when memories of the night before came back to her.

Tom had carried her back to his room after giving her an admittedly, incredible orgasm in the prefect's bathroom. He had laid her down on his bed, and between her overwhelming exhaustion over the events of the previous 24 hours, and the softness of his sheets, she had fallen asleep quite without meaning to.

Just as she was pondering why he had allowed her to stay the night, she heard a door open and looked up to see him striding out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, you're awake." He said with a smirk, staring pointedly at her chest.

She looked down in confusion and realized belatedly, that she was not wearing a shirt, and she quickly grabbed the sheet and covered herself with a scowl.

"I don't recall taking my clothes off last night." She spat, trying desperately to not stare at the water droplets that were trailing enticingly over his lean body.

"No, I don't expect you would. You fell asleep nearly instantly, and you see, I cannot abide scratchy material against my skin so-" he began to explain

"Wait, _you_ took my clothes off?" Hermione spluttered indignantly.

"Yes, Hermione, I did. I sleep nude, and as long as you're in _my_ bed, so shall you." He said raising his eyebrow at her in challenge.

She scoffed at his commanding tone, and asked the more pressing question, "Um…did anything…happen?"

It was Tom's turn to scoff, "Hermione, if you think I need to resort to taking advantage of an unconscious woman in my bed, you are sorely mistaken." He said in a manner that sounded almost as if he was offended by her insinuation.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but before she could respond, he smirked and added, "Besides, I much prefer it when you beg."

 _Ugh. What a prick._

"It really is shocking that you don't have a girlfriend." She said sarcastically as she shimmied off of his bed, careful to keep the sheet tightly wrapped around herself while tying it in a knot to hold it together.

"Who said I didn't?" He shot back, crossing his arms over his chest as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh? I'm sure she'd be delighted to hear that you had a strange girl in your bed last night, then." Hermione said mirroring his stance.

Tom chuckled at her concealed threat, and took a step towards her, "Well, considering she's standing in front of me right now, I hardly think she minds."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at his words, "You can't be serious, Riddle. What part of ' _I hate you_ ' don't you understand?"

"I think you'll find, my _Dear Hermione_ , that there is a thin line between love and hate." He said as he leaned in close enough to brush his lips against the shell of her ear, smirking knowingly as she shuddered in response.

"You're delusional if you think for one second that I want to be in _any kind_ of a relationship with you." Hermione said with more confidence than she felt as her hand accidentally brushed across his heated skin.

He reached out slowly and pulled the sheet loose from her haphazard knot, the corner of his lips twisting into a knowing smirk when she didn't make any move to stop him, and watched as it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet.

"Oops…" he said with faux sincerity.

It was his turn to be surprised then, when instead of crying out in righteous indignation and sprinting as fast as her short legs could carry her through the mirror, a slow devious smile formed on her lips. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she moved closer to him, allowing one of her hands to skim over his stomach, releasing the towel from his waist, before moving up over his chest. Just as his head dipped to capture her lips, he felt one of his legs kicked out from under him and he fell backwards landing in an armchair. Before he could make any move to rise or summon his wand, she muttered a wandless, _Incarcerous_ , effectively binding him to the chair with a look of shock on his face.

A wicked smile formed on her lips as she leaned down to whisper in his ear;

"Oops…"

She stood back up and smirked at him before summoning her clothes and stepping back through the mirror.

She was still chuckling at the angry look on his face, and the incredulous tone of his voice as left, "Hermione! Get back here! This isn't funny…Hermione!" .

It was Sunday, so she took her time showering and getting dressed, a little surprised that he hadn't summoned her right back using their magical link. If she were honest, the fact unsettled her a little, wondering if his plan was to make her sweat it out. She knew that sooner or later, he would have his revenge, but right now, she was determined to savor her small victory over the not-quite-yet Dark Lord.

 **oOo0oOo**

"You look much better today." Harry said at breakfast as he eyed her critically.

"I am feeling much better now. Just needed sleep is all." Hermione said dismissively, "Would you mind passing me the Prophet?"

Ron pushed his copy of the Daily Prophet towards her that he hadn't bothered to open as he dug into his breakfast. Hermione watched him for a moment, and wrinkled her nose in distaste at his poor manners before she unrolled the scroll.

Her spoon clattered back into her bowl of porridge as soon as her eyes scanned the front page:

 _ **Secret Wife of He Who Must Not Be Named**_

She grasped the paper with a white knuckle grip and read the article in record speed.

 _A Source within the Department of Magical Families, who has asked to remain anonymous for obvious reasons, has come forward recently with a shocking revelation that The Dark Lord, also known as 'He Who Must Not Be Named' had secretly taken a wife in his younger years. The source has agreed to give this exclusive story to the Daily Prophet. According to the source, a never-before-seen certificate of Marriage has turned up within the Ministry's archives that reveals a ritual binding ceremony took place in 1944 between a young man, one Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and a young woman of the same age. Tom Riddle, once a Hogwart's Head Boy with a promising future, went missing sometime in 1955, around the same time that He Who Must Not Be Named rose to power and began to terrorize the wizarding world. Many have long since speculated that Tom Riddle and the Dark Lord are one in the same_ _, one such Wizard is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, who has been very outspoken on the matter. Unfortunately, The Headmaster declined to comment on this startling discovery, saying only that he could not fathom what The Dark Lord's motives for doing such a thing would be. Unfortunately, due to the confidentiality of wizarding records, the name of Tom Riddle's mystery wife cannot be revealed._

"Hermione, are you alright? You look ill…" Ginny asked noting how pale she suddenly looked

"Oh, just feeling a bit under the weather." Hermione answered, quickly folding the paper up and shoving it into her bag.

Ron interrupted then with his mouth full of food, "That's rotten luck, we were planning to go to Hogsmeade today."

Hermione held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gagging before she answered, "I think I'm going to lie down for a bit; if I'm feeling better later, I'll meet you there." Before she abruptly stood and left the Great Hall.

 **oOo0oOo**

As soon as she was back in her room, she began pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. This wasn't good; now everyone would be trying to figure out the identity of the woman who was crazy enough to marry the Dark Lord. Thankfully, the Ministry hadn't released her name due to confidentiality reasons, but surely it was only a matter of time.

It hadn't even crossed her mind that the Voldemort of her time would have _Tom's memories_.

She shuddered.

Her next thought made her panic even more; did he too have the magical tattoo? If so, he would be able to summon her…

No sooner had the realization hit, she felt a tugging sensation behind her navel, and she blacked out.

When consciousness flooded back to her, she opened her eyes and found that she was in a dark room lying in a large mahogany bed adorned with Black silk sheets. There was a fire blazing in the hearth, and the room was tastefully furnished.

"Welcome home, _wife_." A high pitched cold voice said that instantly shot a chill down her spine.

She gasped in surprise when he stood from one of the large chairs by the fire and turned to face her. His countenance was just as horrifying as Harry had described; he was deathly pale, with only slits where his nose should be, and his hate-filled eyes were the color of _blood_.

"Voldemort." Hermione said, willing her voice not to shake as she said his name.

His lipless mouth curved into a grotesque mockery of a smile, "Still defiant, as ever, I see."

She remained silent, instead trying to feel for her wand.

"Looking for this?" he said as he held her light vine wood wand between his long bony claw-like fingers.

"What do you want?" she asked, hoping that if she could keep him talking that she could figure out a way to escape before he chose to end her life.

"What do you think I want?" he asked in amusement, as he watched the blood drain from her face.

" _Oh_ …" she said as her eyes widened with dawning horror, "I'm…ah...I'm on my… _my period_ , actually." She lied hoping he wasn't into that sort of thing.

Voldemort frowned in confusion, and the look on his face would have been comical if she wasn't in the middle of a life threatening situation.

"I have no interest in touching a _mudblood_ " he spat in disgust, seemingly shocked that she would suggest such a thing.

On the one hand, she was extremely relieved about that, but on the other, extremely offended; as if he had any business insulting others when he walked around looking like _that_.

Against her better judgement, and her common sense, she snapped, "Well, that's a relief, seeing as I have no interest in allowing a nose-less, reptilian-looking Bigot to touch me in the first place."

He moved quicker than she could've anticipated and grabbed her roughly by the hair, pulling her to her feet.

"Careful how you speak to me, or I shall cut out your tongue." He threatened, enjoying the way she shrunk away from him in fear.

"Now, I shall ask you one more time, _Hermione_ , what is it that I want?" he asked in that deceptively calm voice.

Hermione swallowed thickly, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking, "To rid the world of people like me."

"Well, that goes without saying," he chuckled coldly as he lifted a bony finger along her cheek, "But there is one thing I want above all else, and _you_ my dear, are going to get it for me."

Her mind swirled and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I'll never betray Harry, I'll never give you what you want!" she said feeling some of her Gryffindor courage returning to her.

Voldemort laughed a cold high pitch laugh, "Oh my dear, Potter is the least of my concerns."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and her eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her.

"You want _Tom_." She answered in surprise.

"Very good, my dear. You truly are the brightest witch of your age." He said mockingly.

"What will you do with him?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Voldemort released his grip on her hair and folded his hands behind his back and went into what she liked to think of as 'lecture mode'.

"Gaining immortality has its drawbacks. While it is true that I cannot die in spirit, my body is not immune as such; as you can see," he said sneering as he gestured to his current body, "Dark magic can only do so much in the creation of a physical body."

"You want to take over his body." She said covering her mouth with her hand. _Was there no depth he wouldn't sink?_

"Precisely." Voldemort said with that same grotesque smile, giving her a glimpse of his crooked teeth.

"You're insane." She said before she could stop herself.

Voldemort's wand was at her throat before she could blink, "You have one week. If you do not bring him to me, I'll be forced to properly _motivate_ you." He threatened, "One week." He repeated before felt her surroundings dissolving around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for funsies.**

 **AN: Sorry for the delay! I have way too many fics! LOL I promise, I am trying to write new chapters of all of these as quickly as I can, but yeah...It takes time! Anyway, I also want to mention that I fixed an error from the previous chapter - Voldemort can't *kill* younger Tom, or he himself wouldn't exist...so yeah...that was a dumb mistake on my part. I fixed it though, so he just wants to possess him essentially, and take over his body. So that's fixed int he last chapter now if anyone wants to give it a re-read. 3**

* * *

Hermione awoke in her bed, and sat up quickly, breathing heavily as if she'd just had a terrible nightmare. She supposed she had, only this nightmare was _real_.

The idea of the Voldemort of her time possessing a much younger version of himself was worse than anything she could imagine; Tom Riddle was already on a path to darkness, but should the older version take over his body, the horror he could inflict upon the world would be catastrophic.

What was worse, was that she couldn't be certain that Tom would be averse to the idea, as it was still _him_ after all. He'd probably see it as an opportunity to become even stronger and more knowledgeable than he is now.

She had to stop this somehow…

Just then there was a knock on her door. She jumped up off the bed like a frightened rabbit, and pulled open the door quickly to see Harry standing there with his hand still poised to knock.

"Harry, I-" she began wanting to tell him everything, only she had no idea where to begin.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing instantly that something was wrong, "Tell me what's going on Hermione, you've been acting weird for days."

Tears stung her eyes at the look of concern on his face. Would he hate her if she told him? She realized then, that she didn't have a choice; the situation was rapidly spiraling out of control, and she couldn't do this by herself.

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

 **oOo0oOo**

"So let me get this straight; you _fucked_ Voldemort." Harry said as he paced back and forth in her room like a caged tiger, looking extremely pissed off.

"Technically, it was Tom Riddle…" she added, biting her lip, as if that somehow made it better.

Harry stopped pacing and raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief, "Same thing, Hermione!"

She managed to look contrite, as she said, "I never meant for any of this to happen, you have to believe me!"

"Honestly Hermione, this is all just so _insane_. Do you hear yourself?" Harry asked giving her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her.

"Believe me, I know how it sounds! I couldn't make this up if I tried! But the fact is, it's happened, and now I need your help!" she said starting to get angry. How many times had she stuck out her neck for him, or believed him when no one else would.

"It just doesn't make any sense." He said sitting heavily on her bed

Before she could stop and think about what she was doing, she lifted her shirt slightly and placed her hand over her magical tattoo. A moment later Tom landed in a heap on top of Harry.

"What the hell! Get _off!_ " Harry said as he shoved the solid body to the side, his eyes going wide with shock when he saw who exactly it was that had just landed on him.

Tom sat up quickly and narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "Who the hell is this, then?" pointing at an equally stunned Harry.

"Um…"Hermione began before Harry seemed to forget he was a wizard and punched Tom hard in the jaw.

Tom didn't skip a beat as he lunged for Harry and the two of them began wrestling on Hermione's bed

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Harry snarled before Hermione sent a _petrificus totalis_ at him, and then leveled her wand at Tom who was equally bruised and getting ready to curse Harry.

"Stop it, both of you! This will all be a lot easier if you both _shut it_ and let me speak!"

Tom narrowed his eyes once more at the be-speckled stranger who had just slugged him in the jaw, and then nodded for Hermione to continue.

"Thank you. Bloody Neanderthals, the both of you!" Hermione huffed indignantly, "Now, as I was about to say, this is Harry Potter, your future nemesis. I won't go into all the details, but suffice it to say, you brought this upon yourself, Tom."

"So is he your boyfriend then?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow at her and flicking his gaze between her and Harry.

" _What?_ No…" Hermione stammered.

"Then what's the problem?" Tom asked shrugging as Harry rolled his eyes dramatically, which was about all he was capable of doing under the circumstances.

"Look, this isn't about what happened between us…well, I suppose maybe it is a little bit…" she rambled

Tom just looked more confused and she sighed, collapsing on the bed between them.

"Now if you'll both behave, I have something really important to discuss; do you want the good news or bad news first?" she asked looking back and forth between them.

"Bad news first I suppose." Tom said wondering where she was going with this.

"Ok then. The bad news, is that your unhinged future self wants me to use our connection to bring you to him so he can take over your body." Hermione said bluntly, watching Harry's eyes grow wide.

"Why does he want my body when he has his own? What would be the point?" Tom asked looking confused.

"Well, for starters, you have a _nose_." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Wait, _what?_ I lose my nose in the future?" Tom asked, moving his hand quickly to his face to make sure his nose was still there.

"That's not all you lose…" Harry mumbled from the other side of Hermione.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he spat as she leaned up on his elbow to glare at Harry on the other side of Hermione.

"What he means is that you are not _you_ in the future; you're a monster. An insane, bald, nose less…" Hermione began until Tom cut her off.

"I get the point." Tom snapped angrily, and she wisely shut her mouth.

"So what's the good news?" Tom asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"He gave me a week."

 **oOo0oOo**

Two hours and a half bottle of Fire whiskey later, Harry, Tom and Hermione sat on the floor leaning against Hermione's bed trying to come up with a plan.

"He can have this body when he pries it from my cold dead hands." Tom spat as he swirled the fire whiskey around his glass.

"That could be arranged." Harry mumbled as he finished the last of his fire whiskey with a glare in Tom's direction, as he held a bag of ice to his swollen eye.

"One black eye or two, Potter?" Tom asked raising his eyebrow in challenge.

"One punch and I can flatten your nose just like his." Harry shot back.

"Boys!" Hermione admonished

Both Harry and Tom stared at her as if she'd let off a noxious fart in the Potion's cupboard.

"This fighting isn't helping." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Maybe not, but it's making me feel loads better." Harry chuckled.

"So let me make sure I have this right…" Tom suddenly said, "This Voldemort is me in the future, right?"

"Yes." Both Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"So it stands to reason that he has all of my memories, wouldn't you say?" Tom asked.

Hermione swallowed thickly, "Yes…um…though he didn't seem particularly pleased about some of them."

"Gross." Harry interjected

Now it was Tom and Hermione's turn to glare at Harry.

"As I was saying, if he has my memories, it's only logical to conclude that he remembers this conversation, right here, right now."

 _Fuck._

"Well so much for coming up with a plan."Harry scoffed.

Tom stood swaying on his feet as he stumbled towards the mirror, ripping the black velvet covering off of it, and glanced over at Hermione with a smirk

"Are you coming?"

"Oh…uh…" Hermione stammered looking back and forth between Harry and Tom

"Because you _could_ be." Tom said with a naughty smirk and a wink as he stepped back through the mirror chuckling at the look of outrage on Harry's face.

"Arsehole." Hermione muttered under her breath as she watched him go.

When she turned back to look at Harry, he was shaking his head.

"Honestly, Harry, I had no idea who he was." Hermione said defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry snorted, "That doesn't sound much better, Hermione."

Hermione gaped at him, "That's not what I meant, you prat! I thought it was a sex dream, ok?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. We just have to figure out a way to keep Voldemort from getting his hands on Tom…and whatever happens, you can't tell Tom what we're planning."

Hermione nodded, "So what do you have in mind?"

Harry furrowed his brows for a moment, "We need a distraction. Do you think he still finds you attractive?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "No. Forget it. Absolutely _not_."

Harry sighed, "It was just a suggestion. Maybe we should just hand him over then and let them duke it out."

Hermione sat up suddenly, "Harry! That's it! If Tom kills him, his future can be re-written!"


End file.
